Confusion
by himawari11
Summary: Himawari ingin sekali tetap disini, tapi jika ia tinggal ibunya akan kehilangan dia. Lalu jalan apa yang akan dipilihnya? —special for Neji's birthday—


Suara alat monitor terdengar nyaring diruangan tersebut. Seolah hanya benda itulah yang patut terdengar, karena memang hanya benda itulah harapan mereka. Mereka yang dimaksud adalah entah siapa. Seorang gadis kecil terbaring lemah diatas futon rumah sakit. Tidak tersenyum seperti biasanya, tidak terdengar tawanya yang nyaring dari bibirnya. Dia hanya terbaring lemah, dengan segala beban dan rasa sakit yang tersirat ditubuhnya. Hidungnya tersumpal selang oksigen, dan ditangannya terlihat jarum infus disana. Sudah dua hari, Himawari tidak bangun dari tidurnya. Entah apa yang ia rasakan dalam tidurnya tersebut, tapi nafasnya—syukurlah—berderu pelan, halus, dan teratur. Dokter bilang, ada penyumbatan pada limpanya. Para ahli—ninja—medis sudah melakukan pembedahan pada organ kecil tersebut, tapi hingga hari ini Himawari tidak kunjung sadarkan diri.

— **oOo—**

 **Confusion © himawari11**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: K**

 **Genre: Family & Fantasy**

 **Summary: Himawari ingin sekali tetap disini, tapi jika ia tinggal ibunya akan kehilangan dia. Lalu jalan apa yang akan dipilihnya?**

 **Warning: semi canon, typo, dsb.**

— **oOo—**

Himawari terbangun saat dirasakannya belaian lembut dikepalanya. Ia membuka mata, mendapati wajah tampan seorang laki-laki bersurai coklat panjang, serta bola mata seindah rembulan meski ini masih terlalu terang. Ia tersenyum ketika sadar ia tidur diatas paha pria tersebut sebagai bantal. "Maafkan aku, paman," gumamnya seraya bangun dari tidurnya.

"Tidak apa, Himawari, aku senang melihat wajah damaimu ketika tidur." semburat tipis merah muda muncul tanpa diundang tepat dipipi sigadis kecil bernama Himawari. Ia tersipu oleh perkataan pria tersebut.

Keduanya duduk diatas kursi kayu yang berada dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Kaki mungil Himawari menari diatas tanah yang belum bisa ia gapai, beradu dengan angin yang membelai lembut kulit halusnya. Itu karena kakinya terlalu pendek daripada pamannya.

"Himawari," panggil laki-laki tersebut yang Himawari sebut paman. Entah siapa namanya, yang jelas ia baik dan tampan. Ia menoleh seraya menyahuti panggilan tersebut dengan senyum simpulnya. "Berapa usiamu sekarang?" tanya paman tersebut.

Himawari nampak berpikir sejenak, "tujuh tahun, paman," jawabnya dengan wajah ceria. Laki-laki itu menoleh padanya seraya tersenyum. "Kau sudah besar, Himawari. Ayah dan ibumu pasti sangat menyayangimu hingga kau tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik yang murah hati," balas pamannya sambil menepuk pelan puncak kepala Himawari. Tapi raut ceria tadi seketika luntur ketika Himawari menunduk.

"Paman, kau bilang kau adalah teman baik ayah dan ibu. Menurutmu, seperti apa mereka?" tanya Himawari tanpa menatap pamannya tersebut. Pandangannya lurus pada hamparan taman bunga yang indah, yang dipenuhi bunga cantik seperti namanya, bunga matahari.

"Ayahmu adalah sosok yang sangat hebat. Dia bukan orang yang mudah menyerah pada kenyataan. Dia dulu adalah pembuat onar yang membuat semua orang resah lalu menjauhinya. Aku juga dulu tidak suka padanya, pada hal yang bersangkutan dengannya. Tapi suatu hari, kami bertarung, dan ayahmu mengalahkan aku. Sejak saat itulah aku mulai mengagumi sosoknya. Dia mengajariku satu hal yang sangat berharga, dan aku membalasnya dengan hal yang juga tak kalah berharga. Tapi hingga hari ini, aku tidak pernah bisa menemuinya," ujar paman tersebut yang mengundang atensi Himawari. Ia mendengarkan semuanya dengan seksama. Dan dikalimat terakhir, Himawari sangatlah setuju.

"Kau benar, paman. Ayah tidak bisa ditemui dengan mudah. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pemimpin. Jika ia bisa memimpin banyak orang, kenapa ia tidak bisa memimpin keluarganya sendiri?" Himawari mulai mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Itu karena, ayah sudah melupakan kami. Kakakku—Bolt—bilang padaku kalau ayah tidak akan pernah ada lagi untuk kami. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya. Kakakku benar, ayahku bukan lagi ayah terbaik. Dia sudah berubah." jawab Himawari dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

"Tapi bukankah ibu kalian masih ada? Dia pasti menjadi pengganti ayah bagi kalian ketika ayahmu sedang tidak ada."

Himawari menunduk sesaat, membenarkan perkataan pamannya tersebut. Benar bahwa ibunya memang berusaha menjadi ibu dan ayah yang baik secara bersamaan. Tapi, "bagaimanapun juga dia tetaplah seorang wanita. Perannya sebagai ibu saja sudah sulit, apalagi harus jadi ayah."

"Ibumu—Hinata—adalah wanita yang tangguh. Dia seperti ayahmu, tidak pernah menyerah pada kenyataan. Seberat apapun bebannya, ia tidak pernah mengeluh pada siapapun. Ibumu sangatlah sabar dan penyayang. Dia lembut meski tumbuh dengan didikan yang keras dari ayahnya. Dia tumbuh sebagai wanita cantik yang murah hati meski tanpa sosok ibu disisinya." jelas pamannya yang membuat Himawari sadar, kalau beban ibunya jauh lebih berat dari pada bebannya.

"Aku ingin seperti ibu. Dia cantik, baik, lemah lembut, dan kuat. Kau benar, paman, ibuku adalah ibu terhebat didunia!" seru Himawari seraya merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Tapi jika aku besar nanti dan jadi seperti ibu, aku tidak mau punya anak seperti kakakku. Dia sangat nakal dan susah diatur. Dia juga selalu membuat onar hanya untuk membuat ayah pulang dan memarahinya. Aku tidak mau punya anak seperti itu. Kakakku bertingkah seolah hanya dia yang merasa kehilangan sosok ayah, selama ini aku hanya diam menunggu ayah bukan berarti aku tidak merasakan hal yang sama dengan kakakku. Dia menyebalkan!" ucap Himawari menyebutkan kelakuan kakaknya.

"Dia seperti ayahmu dulu bukan?" sahut paman tersebut membuat Himawari tersadar, "akh, kau benar paman. Kau ini, sungguh jenius!" balas Himawari sambil mengacungkani ibu jarinya ke hadapan pamannya tersebut.

"Orang-orang juga bilang begitu kok!" ucap pamannya penuh percaya diri. Keduanya tertawa bersama penuh ceria.

Keduanya kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan bergandengan tangan. Wajah mereka berseri-seri sebab gembira. Paman tersebut mengajak Himawari ke ladang bunga yang sedari tadi ia pandangi. Memetik beberapa tangkai bunga matahari yang sangat indah.

Mereka kemudian berjalan-jalan sambil menebar tawa satu sama lain meski hanya ada mereka berdua disana. Hari itu terasa berjalan begitu cepat, hingga tak terasa matahari telah tenggelam kembali ke peraduannya.

"Bunga-bunga itu bersinar. Indah sekali ya, paman," tunujk Himawari ketika mereka kembali ke tempat semula. Dibawah pohon sakura yang entah bagiaman bisa bercahaya terang, duduk diatas kursi kayu yang tetap sama seperti tadi.

Himawari merebahkan tubuhnya. Tidur diatas paha pamannya tersebut sebagai bantal. "Paman, siapa namamu?" tanya Himawari sambil memejamkan matanya yang mulai lelah.

"Namaku Neji. Neji Hyuuga."

Himawari membuka matanya. Mendapati pamannya tersebut tengah membelai kedua pipinya. Tapi kenapa semuanya mulai memudar. "Paman Neji—"

"Jadilah anak yang baik, Himawari. Sampaikan salamku pada ayah, ibu, dan kakakmu. Sekarang bangunlah." Himawari bangun dari posisi berbaringnya tadi. Ia berusaha menggapai tangan pamannya yang semakin memudar. Semakin menjauh.

"Paman, hiks.. Paman Neji—" liquid bening yang keluar dari mata Himawari saling berlomba mencapai dagu dengan cepat.

Himawari terduduk lemah memejamkan matanya. Air matanya terus saja mengalir tanpa bisa berhenti. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya,

"Ayah?"

— **Omake—**

Himawari melihat mata biru laut ayahnya yang berlinang air mata. Lalu suara pintu terbuka yang kemudian disusul teriakan nyaring kakaknya. Serta langkah kaki tergesa milik ibunya. Lengkap sudah. Himawari bisa bersama keluarganya.

"Ayah, ibu, kakak, ada salam dari paman Neji untuk kalian." ucap Himawari dengan senyum manisnya. Semua justru terdiam memandangi Himawari dengan heran.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Himawari?" sahut kakaknya dengan raut wajah bingung.

Himawari menoleh pada kedua orang tuanya. Mereka juga sama bingungnya dengan Bolt. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ibunya tersenyum. "Apapun yang terjadi padamu disana, kami bersyukur kau kembali, Himawari. Kami menyayangimu selalu." ujar ibunya—Hinata—dengan air mata harunya melihat Himawari kembali ceria seperti sedia kala.

Mereka berpelukan dengan penuh sayag hingga rasanya sulit bernafas bagi Himawari. "Aku tidak bisa bernafas!" jerit Himawari dengan seringaian usil.

"Hinawari!" sahut mereka semua dengan nada mengingatkan.

— **Owari—**

 **Yuhuuu, kembali lagi dengan saya author abal-abal yang typonya segudang. Saya bawa Himawari yang imut-imut nih. Soalnya, selama ini yang kita tahu cuma perasaan kecewanya Boruto aja. Jadi saya ambil bagian Himawari supaya adil. Silahkan di review.**


End file.
